camplakebottomfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzi
Suzi is one of the main antagonists of ''Camp Lakebottom''. She is the older sister of McGee. Background Throughout Suzi's entire life, she has always been the queen. Suzi has been consistently worshipped and praised for her "stunning" personality.'' ''Many people know her to be an utterly flawless young girl, despite her obvious cruel nature. She is very popular and well-liked among her peers, and has great number of people who follow her. Because of Suzi's unparalleled beauty, intelligence, popularity, and overall personality, she has inspired jealousy and low self-worth in countless girls her age, most notably Gretchen. Suzi often feels the need to rub her superiority in the faces of those could never match up to her. Suzie has often been described as a winner. She always ends up victorious no matter who stands in her way. Suzi can stand up against any impossible situation, making it seem like child's play. She always inevitably gets her way in the end. She is McGee's older sister, who is a pageant queen and became queen of "Sunny Smiles" on her first day. She has a crush on Buttsquat and often accompanies him in his schemes to thwart Lakebottom. She always refers to McGee as "Baby Bruv", but although the two siblings sometimes bicker, they are usually shown to care for each other. Suzi is the true antagonist, as there are several occasions where she has poses an enormous threat and danger to everyone's safety, due to her always inevitably winning in the end. She also has a tendency to get entangled by one of the supernatural monsters or phenomena that have appeared. Examples of this include: "Stage Fright" where she uses stage bad luck and inadvertently summons an evil spirit which possesses her and nearly destroys Lake Bottom. Another example is "28 Suzis Later" where she is cloned by a mystical mud, causing the camp to be overrun by Suzi clones. Appearence Suzi is a 13 year old short girl. She has long blonde hair with a headband. She wears a pink t-shirt with a dark pink belt and a magenta skirt. She also wears knee high white socks with dark pink shoes. Sometimes, Suzi is seen wearing one of her precious tiaras. Relationships McGee McGee is Suzi's younger brother which is why she usually refers to him as her "baby bruv". Suzi get's generally annoyed by McGee's immaturaty and often tends to make him feel miserable by trying to get him and his friends jealous of all the cool expensive stuff she and Buttsquat have. Suzi may not always know it but McGee loves her pretty much and cares deeply for her. For instants in "Bite of the Buttsquat" Suzi was willing to let herself get bitten by the campier Buttsquat so she could be like him and be together with him but McGee was determined to get his sister and himself away to safety. Despite Suzi's hatred towards him, both have shown to be a perfect team, such as in "Pod Parents" where they sang their song and stopped their evil Plant Parents's evil plans. All in all, the two can be annoying to each other but they know when to care for one another. Jordan Buttsquat Suzi and Buttsquat are best friends. The two of them are the most popular campers in Camp Sunny Smiles and also King and Queen of the camp. There have been several moments in the show that reveal Suzi being in love with Jordan. In the first episode "Escape from Camp Lakebottom" she growled at McGee, telling him not to embarrass her in front of Jordan, referring to him as the son of the camp-owner. Later, she lovingly greeted him while he returned the favor with the same affection. That must mean that Suzi and Buttsquat already knew each other long ago. In "28 Suzi's later" after she accepted Buttsquat's apology the mud-selfs of Suzi were seen with excited and happy expressions while returning back at Buttsquat's side. In "Bite of the Buttsquat" Suzi fell deeper in love with Jordan after he turned into a campier and amazed her and the others with his impressive new skills and his handsomeness. In "Ring arround the Gretchen" she was extremly jealous of "Greta" because Buttsquat gave her all of his affectionate attention instead of Suzi. She even threatened him to pick her to win the peagent because she was afraid that he would stop liking her and had sorrow in her hopes of ever being with him. In "It's a headless Horse, Man" she cheered for him to win one of his and McGee's chellenges while Gretchen cheered for her brother instead. Suzi is often seen mocking the bottom dwellers with him and every time she seems to enjoy her time with Buttsquat. The two have a very strong bond and are the ultimate team. In "Slimeball Run" they are seen working together perfectly while trying to win the race and get Lakebottom. Despite liking each other deeply there have been moments where they disliked each other. In "28 Suzi's Later" the two get into a fight, not knowing McGee caused them to split up. Suzi decided to stay at camp Lakebottom until she got an apology from Jordan but he didn't want to. Or in "Cluck of the Were-Chicken" when they argued about who was responsible for getting them lost in the woods. Despite this, Suzi and Buttsquat are revealed to hate being without the other and can't seem to handle being in a fight. Category:Main Characters Category:Enemies Category:Family members Category:Female Category:Characters